


Finally Complete

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: Fluff, Multi, cinderella 2015 - Freeform, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit's baby girl comes earlier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Complete

_This was not how it was supposed happen. The baby was not to come for another two weeks._   Ella thought as she lay in her bed with her ladies around her. Ella had hoped that when she felt the contractions earlier that morning that it was nothing, but then they became stronger. She knew now that it was time for the baby, but Kit was gone. He was still working on last minute obligations in the kingdom so he would have time to spend with her and the baby after the birth. They had thought they had plenty of time for Kit and the Captain to take care of the necessary arrangements before the baby arrived. Ella wanted him by her side, and she was not sure she could do this without him. She knew it would hurt him too if he missed the birth.

                “Have you sent the message for Kit?” Ella asked her ladies between contractions.

                “We have, Your Highness. It will reach him as soon as it can, but-”

                “I know,” She replied defeated.  She knew he would not make it before the baby came. She let a steady stream of tears fall.

                “I’m sorry,” one of her ladies said to her.

                “Thank you for your help,” Ella replied wiping her face. She knew tears would not help her right now, and she needed to focus on the baby. Another contraction started and she grabbed on to her lady’s hand and worked to keep breathing through the pain. As the contraction ended, the lady held Ella’s hand and wiped the sweat off her brow with a cool washcloth.

                “I think you are going to have to start pushing soon Your Majesty,” said the midwife.

                “Okay,” Ella replied.

…

                Kit and the Grand Duke, the previous Captain of the Guard, were already headed back to the castle because their finished their duties sooner than expected. They had reached the woods by the castle and stopped to rest and eat. They noticed someone riding quickly to them. Kit and the Grand Duke were on the defensive, hands on swords, as they were approached. When they came closer they realized it was one of the castle’s messengers.

                “Hello, Your Highness,” the messenger said as he bowed his head in respect.

                “Hello Daniel, how are you today? Is there something wrong with Ella or the baby?” Kit said to the young man as his mind raced with the worst scenarios.

                “I’m good, thank you. Nothing is wrong, Your Majesty, but the Queen is in labor.”

                “Thank you for coming to us, please ride back and tell Ella we’ll be there as soon as possible” Kit replied. He looked to his best friend, “We have to hurry. Do you know any shortcut through the forest?”  
                “Yes, but it’s rough and through the river.”

                “We have to try,” Kit replied trying not to let the fear of missing the birth show.

                “Then follow me Your Majesty,” said the Duke.

                They packed up their belongings and headed into the forest. As they rode, Kit was unable to keep his mind off of Ella and the baby. He thought of how upset Ella must be to go through the birth alone and how he could never forgive himself for not being there. Would Ella ever forgive him? Kit and the Duke rode as fast as possible without hurting their horses.

                When they reached the river, the path the Duke had usually used had been washed out by recent rain and now they had to go through the river. They tried to walk through with their horses, but it was deep and Kit’s horse became stuck in the river bottom. They worked together to help loosen the horses feet so they could move again. Muddy and soaked Kit and the duke rode on.

…

                The messenger, Jacob, returned to the castle and immediately went outside Ella’s bedchamber. He knocked and told one of the ladies that the King and the Grand Duke were on their way. The labor had slowed a little bit so the ladies had Ella walking and moving to try and help the baby along. When the lady told Ella, she was instantly calmed by the news. Even if Kit did not make it by the time the baby was born, he would know. That truth gave her comfort and tears of relief streamed down her face.

                “Ella, I think it’s time to start pushing,” one of her ladies said.

                “I think so too,” Ella replied as she headed toward the bed.

…

                Kit and the Grand Duke were still struggling to get back to the castle. As they reached the end of the woods a squirrel spooked Kit’s horse. Kit was thrown off the horse and his friend came to help.

                “This is not going very well, is it?” Kit asked with a groan as he rubbed his shoulder that took the brunt of the fall.

                “No, Your Majesty, it’s not,” the Duke chuckled back.

                “Thank you William,” Kit replied, “for all of your help.”

                “Well I can’t let the father of my godchild miss their birth, now can I?” the Duke smiled.

At that moment Kit was grateful for his best friend. He checked on the horse and made sure she was calm before getting back on. Kit hoped that they wouldn’t have any more delays. In any case, the King and the Duke were back on to their way to the castle.

…

                Kit and William ran through the halls. All the staff were trying to bow and pay their respects to the King on returning but all Kit could do is run past and apologize profusely.  When he got to Ella’s door he stopped and took a deep breath. He knew on the other side of the door was his life, his whole life. He knew everything was about to change. He was about to be a father. He wondered if he would be as good of a father as his own.

                “Go,” Kit’s best friend urged.

                “Thank you,” Kit replied and went inside.

                Kit entered the room and all the ladies curtsied with a collective, “Your Majesty.” He looked to see all the sheets and towels that were used. He could only imagine how much work the birth must have been, and the guilt of missing it seeped in.

                “That’s not necessary,” Kit replied, “thank you all for your help,”

                Ella heard Kit’s voice and it comforted her like a blanket. She looked at their new baby who had Kit’s brilliant blue eyes with her golden hair and she felt complete. For years Ella had been trying to find the family she lost when her parents passed, and now as she heard Kit and saw her little one, she knew she had finally found it again. She knew this was what being whole felt like, and she was so grateful to finally feel it again.

 Kit stepped passed the ladies and toward Ella’s bed. He saw her laying there with a small bundle of blanket in her arms. She looked tired and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was brightened by all the effort of what she had been through. She looked at him with a maternal calm and all the jitters he had felt before coming in to the room melted away looking in her eyes.

                “I am so sorry I wasn’t here,” Kit said.

                “It’s okay, you’re here now,” Ella replied putting a hand softly on his cheek. “Would you like to meet her daughter?

                “Yes, of course!”

                Ella handed him the little bundle of blanket as he sat next to her on the bed. He looked at his baby daughter who blinked up at him. She already looked so much like Ella. He felt his chest ache trying to expand enough for what his heart was feeling. He let tears roll down his cheeks.

                “She’s beautiful and amazing, just like her mother,” he said holding Ella now as well.

                “…and her father,” Ella replied kissing him on the cheek.

                “So what should we call her?” Kit asked.

                “I was thinking we could name her Elizabeth after my mother,” Ella replied.

                “It’s perfect,” Kit replied kissing his wife and daughter.


End file.
